silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd the Cat
Lloyd the Cat is the fursona of Genesjs. This is a link that describes some info about Lloyd's eye color: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Is_hazel_a_color Information Background Lloyd the Cat was born in a typical family, who lived at Station Square. Lloyd lived a very normal life, and learned some work skills by taking many different jobs around Station Square in his early years. Lloyd also learned how to ride Extreme Gear when he was 6, and has quickly developed his skills to the point where they rivaled a pro. One day, Lloyd's parents disappear, leaving a 7 year old Lloyd to fend for himself. Lloyd spent the next 7 years on his own, and learned how to live independently. During these 7 years, Lloyd lived with a scientist and learned about several different facts about science and technology, and even learned how to build and fix machines. After managing to learn some more knowledge, Lloyd moves out on his own again and goes to Casinopolis. Lloyd played the game smart and only went to play at Casinopolis for short periods, so the house would not win back any of the money he won from them, and he eventually saved up to 11,000 dollars in his first week of gambling. Lloyd kept this up for 2 more years (Until he turned 16) until he saved up approximately 234 million dollars worth of gambling money, and decided to try winning money through underground Extreme Gear races. Lloyd bought a high quality board with some of the money he saved up by gambling and made some modifications to it in order to allow him greater control of the board while moving at extreme speeds. Lloyd used the skills he learned in his earlier years to win most of his races, and he won even more money, which he used to pay for his martial arts class that he was taking around the time. After deciding to put his skills to the test, Lloyd decided to work for G.U.N. and was quickly promoted to a secret agent. Using his G.U.N. privileges, Lloyd travelled around the world to build his physical strength and learn even more techniques, such as the Moon Jump and Wall Sprint. Lloyd eventually became so skilled with both physical techniques and weaponry that he was considered to be a formidable fighter. After deciding he's done enough work for G.U.N., Lloyd decides to leave it and continue his life on the streets as he had before, and resume participating in Extreme Gear races. He soon became friends with several people, after deciding to open up to some of them, and he learned about friendship through them. Lloyd currently still participates in underground Extreme Gear races and gambles in order to make a living. Although Lloyd technically has enough money to live an easy life, Lloyd decided to continue working due to his belief that "life wouldn't be interesting if he just sat around all day doing nothing". Lloyd also does favors for people, including some of his friends, in order to keep his relationships with other people manageable. Lloyd spends most of his time Extreme Gear racing, and although he goes out to other places on a regular basis, he is rarely seen by anyone who knows him. Although Lloyd owns a workshop of his own, he is usually traveling all over the world, so he doesn't have a permanent residence. Personality Lloyd and Genesjs share similar personalities. Lloyd is willing to work hard in order to make a living, and is determined to achieve his goals in life. He is usually quiet in real life and doesn't speak to others unless they speak to him first. On occasion, he will speak (Or start a conversation) on his own, if he feels like doing so. He cares deeply for his friends (both online and in the real world, although most of his friends exist online) because he sees them as the "family who is always there", and is willing to do anything to make them happy, even if it results in causing himself physical and/or mental harm. Lloyd thinks that he has a fair amount of knowledge due to his common sense of things and due to his sudden arrival in the world from a realistic perspective, but he doesn't consider himself to be a genius. If Lloyd finds something about someone that he deems to be immoral and/or wrong (Such as that person being into drugs and alcohol, and are lazy jerks), Lloyd will sometimes act cold toward that person(s) due to his inability to understand why that person(s) is the way he/she is. Most times he will simply stay quiet and ignore them, but if these people who he dislikes asks him something very stupid, Lloyd will either stay quiet or attempt to be smart and make a clever come back at them. Even if Lloyd has known a person for a long time, learning something strange about them (For example: This person likes violence, talks about it frequently, is very discriptive of "the cycle of life and death", this person is into illegal activities, etc.), he cannot help but secretly ask himself questions about that person and his/her character. Although Lloyd prefers to do things on his own, he will willingly accept help from others if he knows that whatever task is before him is too difficult for him to handle by himself. Basically, Lloyd is mostly a loner. Although he could be liked by a lot of people, Lloyd is somewhat intreverted because he finds it difficult to express his true feelings to people in real life, so he does so from a distance on the Internet instead. Although most of his closest Internet friends know him as a kind, happy and cheerful person, Lloyd acts quite differently in real life. Some people would probably be surprised to see how much different he seems in real life than he usually is on the Internet, perhaps because he produces a seemingly different atmosphere in real life, and he is mostly quiet instead of talkative. Even though Lloyd can seem impassive most of the time, he is capable of feeling normal emotions, but he has some difficulty expressing them. Despite this, Lloyd is willing to do anything he can to make his friends feel like they can trust him with absolutely everything, because their happiness gives him happiness. However, that depends on who he considers to be his true friends. Lloyd feels that his true friends are people who are interested in him instead of his abilities and power/position in life. If he doesn't feel that some people are only speaking to him because they truely are interested in him as a person and individual, then Lloyd won't hesitate much to move on without those people because he feels that people who don't really think of him in a considerate manner all the time for any situation are really worth his time. He also feels that people need to talk to him themselves and try to get close to him on their own if he wants them to have an actual friendship with him. When it comes to actual relationships, Lloyd is often hesitant about his love interests and he often ponders whether or not if someone who says that they love him really know for sure if they mean it, along with having a decent level of knowledge about love and relationships. If he doesn't feel that these people know everything that they should about romance, then Lloyd will try to enlighten them so they can better understand how a love relationship really works. However, he will force himself to give up on those people if he feels that they are too ignorant about love and romance, or are too stubborn to make certain kinds of compromises (which in most cases he feels are minor) because of certain beliefs that the other people have. He would let people go in order to give them a chance to mature, although Lloyd would feel that if going back to those people (if he was even dating them to begin with) would really be worth it. Although Lloyd often hopes to this very day that he will be able to help someone reach the same levels of enlightment and morality that he has, or find someone who would accept him for who he is regardless of his flaws or his position on certain matters (such as arguments with friends of his friends), he still questions whether or not that would be possible. In conclusion, Lloyd is a quiet, thinking and cautious person who, if you place your complete trust in and give him several reasons to deem you as a true ally, will try his hardest not to let you down and will try to help those closest to him anyway he can, although he can be unsure and hesitant on certain things. Friends, Enemies, and Interactions Friends *Tectonic the Thylacine *Ryushu the Cat *Alyssa the Wolf *Miho the Wolf/cat Enemies *Justin the Dog *Disco the Duck *58 Slug Interactions Tectonic the Thylacine Tectonic was the one person who initially taught Lloyd about the true values of friendship, and is his first true friend. At first, Lloyd didn't know what to make of Tectonic when he first met her, and was extremely nervous to do or say something that could lower her opinion of him. However, as he talked to her more, he began to grow attached to her and give him feelings of happiness he never felt anyone else he associated with gave him before (most likely because they weren't true friends of his). He also met many of his other friends thanks to her help, and still thinks of Tectonic as a child prodigy of sorts, because of how mature she is despite her age, her knowledge between right and wrong, and because of her art talents which he continues to admire even to this day. Lloyd and Tectonic usually got along very well during a conversation, and were usually happy to talk to one another because they managed to keep each other's boredom at bay. Because he sees a lot of good potential in Tectonic, Lloyd feels as though it is his duty to help ensure that she grows up to be a decent, hard-working person even though he isn't her parent or a part of her family. He also feels this way because Tectonic brought a lot of "sunshine" into his life, and because she feels like a younger sister to him. However, he is currently unsure of his relationship with Tectonic as of late, because while he realizes that she, along with himself, had dealt with a lot of stress in both certain places on the Internet and in real life, he notices that they don't seem to talk as much as they used to. As a result, he's also a little worried about how she is doing in school, if she is staying safe and not doing anything bad and illegal, if she may be a little lonely, etc. (basically, he's acting like a worried older sibling :P). Even if something happens to make him end his friendship with Tectonic, Lloyd feels that he would always be grateful to her for the many great things she's done for him. Alyssa the Wolf Lloyd met Alyssa the Wolf on a website called "Sonic Fanon Wiki". Although Lloyd, upon first learning about her, felt nervous talking to her because of her seemingly large level of popularity on said website, eventually began interacting with each other and developed a friendship that has lasted more than a year. They became BFFs. Lloyd enjoys spending time talking and hanging out with Alyssa, as they can always find something to talk about and make each other laugh. He also considers Alyssa one of his closest friends, and feels a sense of security that he does not feel with most of his associates (except for his girlfriend and several others). Lloyd also spends a lot of his time in roleplays and speculation (ranging from the Sonic series to Harry Potter, survival horror, etc.) with Alyssa, so his mind is always fully active when she's around. However, the place which they first met eventually turned into a form of Hell-on-Earth for the two, and Lloyd decided to leave the website upon fully realizing that there was nothing anyone can do to help save the site. At first he had difficulty convincing Alyssa to join him, but when the incidents that occurred constantly on the website kept coming and more and more memories and friendships were destroyed, Alyssa joined Lloyd and left the site, while taking their fandom and memories with them. However, the evil of SFW began to spread its roots to various other places around the Internet, such as the art haven known as "deviantART", other Wiki websites, and even on online chat rooms, all in an attempt to bully and gang upon the members who they so foolishly and disdainly named "traitors to the Empire", and continue to act as hypocritical Trolls to them, including Lloyd and Alyssa (on several occasions) to this day. Therefore, Lloyd, Alyssa, and the other outcasts had bought 1200 gallons of prune juice, kidnapped the mayor of Marshmallow City, and formed the Rebel Alliance, to put a stop to the menace. Their struggle continues to this day. But on the bright side, Lloyd and Alyssa are still good friends. Ryushu the Cat Like Alyssa the Wolf, Lloyd met Ryu on Sonic Fanon Wiki. He was at first nervous to talk to her because of the huge edit count she had on the site (making him think she was one of the head honchos of the site, if not the top one), but after several conversations, he and Ryu became friends. Lloyd and Ryu share a similar taste for horror, especially Silent Hill, and Lloyd found her energetic personality to be fun to interact with. They hardly ever interacted with one another in roleplays or other forms of fandom, but they had good relations with one another and viewed each other as good friends. However, because of a long, bad history with SFW (including current events), Lloyd can't help but wonder about his friendship with Ryu nowadays, because he doesn't know if she is one of the members on the site who act like hypocritical Trolls, or if she really is an ally to him and several others. He hopes that his suspicions about Ryu as of late (about her being a very immature, hypocritical person) will be proved wrong, but is still unsure of things. Miho the Wolf/Cat Miho is one of Lloyd's greatest friends, and his current love interest. He and Miho met on Sonic Fanon Wiki. Ironically, Miho introduced herself to him first instead of vice versa, and they soon formed a great friendship. The two talk about whatever is on their mind, whether it be video games, television, life, future goals, etc. Miho is also one of the few people who Lloyd trusts the most out of all his friends and associates, because of the many times she's shown him how trustworthy she is. The two also play with each other constantly, and go to various places around Mobius ranging from 5-star restaraunts to areas such as Emerald Coast. Like many of his friends, when things on SFW got bad for them, Lloyd and Miho left the place and took their interactions and memories with them. They currently still interact with one another, and are always doing something whether it be playing video games or running around forests. Justin the Dog At first, Lloyd thought that Justin was someone more intelligent and respectful than he is. However, Justin had proven to Lloyd time and time again that when it comes to relying on a person in terms of leadership, common sense, and not to criticize others for all the wrong reasons, Justin is not a person he can rely on. Time after time Justin ridiculed Lloyd for his efforts to help manage SFW. Along with several of his friends, because he couldn't accept change and simply wanted things to go his way. Justin had several times called Lloyd and idiot, a bad Administrator, an unreliable friend, etc. because he fought constantly for the things he believed in during his time on SFW, the things he knew were right. Lloyd tried numerous times to help keep everyone on SFW at peace, but because of Justin's selfish and egotistical shenanigans, that became impossibility to Lloyd. Unable to take anymore of his bullshit, along with his loyal, biased, hypocritical and naive followers, Lloyd left SFW behind, hoping that Justin will one day experience all the pain and humiliations that Justin himself put him through, due to his biased views and desire for conflict. Lloyd and Justin never got along, and Lloyd feels without a doubt they never will, because Justin has done too much for Lloyd to ever forgive him, let alone tolerate him. Lloyd views Justin with nothing more than disdain and pity, and feels that he does not deserve to be a leader in anything due to his encouragement of having others act like hypocritical Trolls, following his conflict-filled demeanor and his dislike of change, and also because he feels that Justin had no right to criticize his skills and determination as an Admin on a wiki and to fight for justice when he was still on SFW. To this day it amazes Lloyd how Justin has managed to get away with all of the injustices that Justin has committed, and still does to this day. Disco the Duck One of Lloyd's earliest enemies, Lloyd views Disco with disdain as he used to constantly insult his friends, threaten them, and even change their messages into something that gives him more praise than he deserves (which is none, obviously). When something goes potentially wrong and/or he doesn't get his way, Disco always tried to pick fights with those who didn't agree with him. Lloyd even discovered that Disco called him a retard at one point, to a friend of his who also agreed with him (who is listed below). Lloyd also doesn't like the fact that he is very power hungry; as he was certain that he would abuse any powers that were given to him if they were given to him. In short, Disco is nothing but a childish punk to Lloyd. Nothing more, nothing less. 58 Slug 58 Slug is another one of Lloyd's earliest enemies. Possibly a 13 year old User on Sonic News Network, Slug was one of Lloyd's thorns in his side ever since his earliest days on that website. To Lloyd;, Slug is a very egotistical kid who doesn't know how to handle her position as an Admin on SNN, due to her constant attempts to change things on the website without the community's knowledge or entire consent. She even tried to get rid of other people's fan fiction and, in a way, force everyone including Lloyd to work more on the site instead of socialize, as though we were working real jobs. Lloyd thinks that she thinks that, since she has more power than standard Users on SNN, that she can try to change things as she sees fit. He knows that Slug hates fan fiction, but Lloyd cannot tolerate the idea of her forcing everyone to get rid of theirs just because she doesn't like it. Lloyd also can't tolerate how she seems to wanna try to make herself stand out compared to all other Users and Admins on SNN (such as putting on her User page messages like "This user does not swear or lie.", or "This user does not make fan-characters.", along with other things that make her seem like she's something seriously special when she's not), because doing so makes Lloyd think that she is an egotistical attention seeker who is asking for more credit, acknowledgement and favoritism than she actually deserves. Lloyd also has a past history with Slug that caused him to consider her an enemy: She willingly kept the fact that Disco the Duck changed a message of mine without my consent a secret because she thought "it was funny". That seriously pissed Lloyd off, knowing that she was letting an immature brat get away with taunting him, and he knows the reason she did is because, like Disco, she acknowledged him as being a retard when Disco the Duck called him one (basically, she agreed with him). Lloyd does not feel that Slug will mature and become more tolerable of certain things any time soon, but he does hope she will so she will be more likeable by some people, including himself. Similarities to Creator *Lloyd and Genesjs have Hazel-colored eyes *Lloyd and Genesjs prefer to wear black clothing, and long coats, gloves, and sunglasses whenever possible *Lloyd and Genesjs are normally quiet in real life, and don't usually speak unless spoken to *Lloyd and Genesjs both have long hair *Lloyd and Genesjs both like and hate most of the same things *Lloyd and Genesjs share the same theme song: Numb, by Linkin Park (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZPzXo97m6Q) *Lloyd and Genesjs both hate people who act like they are better than everyone else, along with people who are highly immature, sexist, racist, and do activities like drugs, alcohol, violence, etc. *Both Lloyd and Genesjs are addicted to calcium milk and dairy products, like milk and cheese (but only certain types of cheese) XD *Both Lloyd and Genesjs like video games and comics, and collect them on a regular basis. *Lloyd seems to have some deep seated anger and hate inside of him that, at times, he wishes he could just release and not care about the damage he could possibly do to others. The exact reasons are unknown, although he thinks it has something to do with his relationships with certain people. *Despite wishing to do certain things which seem impossible, in the name of the greater good, Lloyd and Genesjs are realists, and are able to stop themselves from fighting the inevitable. Trivia *Like his real life counterpart, Lloyd is the owner and founder of "Pyro Angel Studios", which is an unpopular (as in not well known) company that currently specializes in the creation of fan fiction, art and video games. *Lloyd makes several very brief cameo appearances in Genesjs' unnamed Sonic fan fiction. Whenever Genesjs' characters see him, they immediately feel a form of mysticism, although they don't know why. This is a nod to the fact that, even though none of the characters in said fan fiction are aware of it, Lloyd is technically God to them as he is the creator of their reality and many of the fan characters seen in the story. Gallery File:Lioyd the Cat Icon.png|An icon of Lioyd the Cat that Gamergirl304 drew File:Lloyd1.png| A pic of Lloyd that I drew during the summer of 2010. File:Lloyd the Cat 002.jpg| A crappy, old sketch of Lloyd that I drew. File:B day gift lloyd by gamergirl304-d31c300.png| A pic that Gamergirl304 drew for me for my 18th B-day C: File:Lloyd the Cat2.png|A portrait drawing of Lloyd that I made to use as my dA and Wikia Avatar. I'm actually a little satisfied with this one (for once). Category:Genesjs's characters